


Just Pour Me Wine and Complement My Hair

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [62]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Protection, Synth, carer, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera is Jill's synth and puts taking care of her above all else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Pour Me Wine and Complement My Hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme_slash_fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=femme_slash_fan).



> prompt - AU in which Jill's carer is Vera not Simon

“Your hair.” Vera states. “It is an inch and a quarter shorter than it was this morning.”

“Oh.” Jill raises a hand to her hair. “You noticed.”

“I notice everything about you, Jill. You are my primary user.”

“Thank you.” 

Jill does not know why her eyes water at this, but she cannot help smiling as Vera helps her remove her coat before moving into the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. 

Just as Jill seats herself on a chair by the table, Pete enters, bringing with him his own personal raincloud. He nods to his wife and completely ignores the synth. He reaches into the cupboard for a glass and pours himself some wine.

“Pete?” Jill hedges, hesitantly. “Could you pour me some?”

“Didn’t the stupid synth offer?”

“Her name is Vera.” Jill insists.

“I don’t care.” Pete yells, face growing red.

“Jill. Your heart rate is increasing rapidly which suggests discomfort. Should I alert the authorities?” Vera puts down the spatula.

“No.” Jill looks away.

“Leave us alone.” Pete hisses, taking a step toward his wife.

“You are not my patient. I am not programmed to obey you if it might harm my patient.”

“She’s my wife.” He fumes.

Jill lets out a whimper in fear. 

Vera, assessing a high risk value, hits Pete over the head with the frying pan.


End file.
